


Мы остались ни с чем

by Anonymous



Series: Аннигиляция [2]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Venom (Comics)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, set during new GotG, they haven't even met yet, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 23:39:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Питер говорил, что живёт по принципу: "Необходимость сводит нас в постели с самыми разными людьми", или "Враг моего врага - мой друг".<br/>На самом деле мотто Питера звучит так: "Я хочу быть уверен, что то, что случилось со мной, не случится больше ни с кем".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мы остались ни с чем

– Ну и как? – спросил Питер.

Слова встали у Флэша поперёк горла. Он взглянул на обрубки своих ног, на _бывшие_ их обрубки – теперь вместо беспомощных культей у него были металлические конечности, похожие на серебристый скелет. Сталь, какие-то сплавы с непроизносимыми названиями, титановые кости, обвитые, как сухожилиями, проводами и трубками – вершина инопланетного протезирования, почти произведение искусства.

Флэш сглотнул, неожиданно и страшно пожалев о своём решении. Веном, будто почуяв панику, огладил его кожу изнутри, но Флэш придушил трусливое желание спрятаться.

Лицо Питера почти светилось, так что Флэш смог только пробормотать, старательно пряча взгляд:

– _Ему_ не нравится.

Питер вскинул бровь.

– _Ему_ , – задумчиво повторил он, и Флэш понял, насколько глупо прозвучали его слова. – Ему – это паразиту, который делит с тобой тело?

– Он не паразит, – сказал Флэш. – Его зовут Веном.

Теперь он смотрел в сторону, Питер же, сидевший на краю кровати, разглядывал его ноги с каким-то неприличным интересом. Наверное, для него в них не было ничего странного. Флэш перевидел массу всякого дерьма на своём веку, но Питер, должно быть, видел в сотни раз больше.

У Флэша была только Земля, у Питера Квилла – целая Вселенная.

– Здесь, – сказал Питер, – будут мышцы и кожа, от настоящих не отличишь. Серьёзно. Даже если тебе в голову взбредёт позагорать, если ты найдёшь планету, где можно будет позагорать, конечно, то цвет синтетической кожи автоматически подстроится под цвет загара.

Ладонь Питера лежала на его металлическом колене. Флэш ни черта не чувствовал.

– Здесь будут нервы, – продолжал Питер. Рука его поднималась по бедру вверх, пока не коснулась живой плоти. – Если ты прекратишь строить из себя придурка и ссылаться на своего психа-паразита...

– Симбиота, – машинально поправил Флэш, но Питер только поморщился.

– … _паразита_ , то проблем с синхронизацией не будет. Будешь бегать по сиреневым инопланетным полям и чувствовать траву под ногами.

Флэш не сдержался и рассмеялся – почему-то он с трудом представлял себя бегающим по полю. Сиреневому. Инопланетному. Босиком. Возможно, потому что он слишком хорошо представлял себя ездящим на инвалидной коляске по коридорам заведения для сбрендивших ветеранов.

– Ну, дружище, – с усмешкой сказал Питер, – тебе придётся смириться со своими новыми ногами. Будут шрамы, конечно, но какая девчонка не любит пару-тройку годных шрамов?

– Пару-тройку десятков, – пробормотал Флэш.

Питер приподнялся, перекинул через Флэша ногу и сел на его колени, и Флэш мог поклясться, что услышал натужный скрип металла. Боли не было. Этот факт казался ему самым странным – он хорошо представлял себе, как срезали с его ног кожу, чтобы приварить к костям металл, а к сухожилиям – трубки и провода, поэтому отсутствие боли воспринималось им как нечто временное.

Наверное, в его крови плескалось слишком много обезболивающих.

Питер облизал губы и поцеловал его, поверх жутких кислородных трубок, о которых Флэш напрочь забыл. Он почти задохнулся, и на нехватку кислорода Веном отреагировал мгновенно.

Питер выругался и отшатнулся.

– Никак не привыкну к этой дряни, – проворчал он.

Флэш выдохнул.

– «Необходимость сводит нас в постели с самыми разными партнёрами», – процитировал он. – И он боится тебя больше, чем ты его.

– Не до такой же степени.

Флэш никогда не пытался представить, «до какой степени» – исключительно с целью уберечь рассудок. На квилловском корабле он встречал таких инопланетян, каких не смог бы вообразить себе сам Джордж Лукас.

На какую-то долю секунды ему стало почти противно, но он быстро стряхнул с себя брезгливость.

Питер снова подался вперёд и навис над ним. Флэш запаниковал, ему пришлось глубоко вдохнуть и выдохнуть, чтобы справиться со страхом.

– Эти ублюдки просто не хотели, чтобы ты ходил, – негромко сказал Питер, глядя ему в глаза. – Вот и держали тебя на коляске. Нам нет смысла держать тебя на коляске. Если ты хочешь быть Стражем, тебе придётся учиться ходить.

Флэша передёрнуло, он попытался вырваться, но Питер держал его крепко: одной рукой – за волосы на затылке, второй он опирался на его бедро под нелепой больничной сорочкой.

– Какие Стражи, – прошипел Флэш, – что ты несёшь?

Питер отстранился.

– Только не говори, что на Земле у тебя кто-то остался, – сказал он, и лицо у него при этом было удивлённым, словно он даже не задумывался о такой возможности, – потому что я тебе не поверю. Дружище, мы нашли тебя в космосе, и ты был почти мёртв. Никто из твоих тебя не искал. Какого хрена, парень?

Флэш издал странный звук, полурык-полувсхип, и попытался вывернуться из хватки, но Питер ещё сильнее сжал пальцы в его волосах.

Боли по-прежнему не было.

– Юджин, – начал Питер, но Флэш его перебил:

– Не называй меня так.

– Юджин, – упрямо повторил Питер, потому что иначе этот ублюдок не мог, – команды так не работают. Если чёртова команда теряет одного из своих чёртовых товарищей, они отправляются в чёртов поиск.

– Ты слишком часто говоришь «если», – зло заметил Флэш.

– И перерывают весь чёртов космос, пока его не найдут.

Флэш не нашёлся, что ответить. Питер разжал пальца и пригладил его волосы ладонью.

Как так вообще вышло?

Флэш был напуган, и Веном был напуган, и вокруг был сплошной космос, и Флэш не помнил, как здесь оказался. Он и сейчас этого не помнил.

Зато здесь был Питер, который предпочитал решать проблемы через постель, тёплый, человечный и относительно нормальный Питер. В тот момент перепуганный до полусмерти Флэш подумал, что это будет хорошей идеей. Любой намёк на нормальность, пусть эта нормальность и заключалась в том, что Флэш начал спать с парнем, казался ему хорошей идеей.

Очень странно, когда способность ясно мыслить возвращается только под убойной дозой обезболивающих.

– Тебе плохо? – услужливо спросил Питер.

– Нет, – ответил Флэш.

– В любом случае, – сказал Питер, смещая руку Флэшу под колено, – я знаю способ, как...

То, с каким ужасом Флэш сказал «нет!», перепугало его самого. Питер округлил глаза.

– Неделю назад было «да», – задумчиво сказал он, – и две недели назад было «да». Что изменилось?

– Я не...

Питер фыркнул.

– Ну разумеется «ты не». Я проглядел момент, когда ты переключился с осмысления наличия у тебя ног на свою сексуальность. Теперь ты, должно быть, хочешь остаться с ней наедине, чтобы лежать в углу и страдать.

Именно этим Флэш и собирался заняться, только теперь признаться в этом у него не хватало духа.

– Я успел забыть, как сильно земляне любят париться на эту тему. Какая разница, мальчик или девочка, если у тебя стоит?

– Питер, – едва сдерживая злость, проворчал Флэш, – не учи меня жить.

– Почему нет? – наигранно удивился Питер. – У меня, в отличие от некоторых, ноги на месте, и в космос меня никто не...

Флэш ударил его в челюсть. Сил у Флэша было – как у новорожденного котёнка, но голова Питера всё равно мотнулась в сторону. Когда он повернулся и отнял от губ пальцы, на них была кровь.

Ни удивлённым, ни обиженным Питер не выглядел, зато Флэша чуть не вывернуло от паники и стыда.

– Ну, дружище, это никуда не годится, – пробормотал Питер, трогая языком лопнувшую губу. – Определись, как именно ты хочешь снимать стресс. Для мордобоя у нас есть спортзал, но никак не постель.

– Я не хотел, – пробормотал Флэш, – извини, я...

– Забей, – ухмыльнулся Питер. – ПТСР – редкостная сучка, я всё понял, надо меньше пиздеть, бла-бла-бла.

Флэш хотел бы сказать – откуда тебе знать, но выражение лица Питера было таким, словно он знал, о чём говорил.

Обезболивающие потихоньку отпускали. Флэш начинал чувствовать вес Питера на своих ногах.

– Передумал меня отшивать? – мягко поинтересовался Питер. – Вот и славно.

– Я всё равно не смогу подняться.

– Тебе и не нужно.

Питер снова ухмылялся, из-за размазанной крови его губы казались ярко-красными. Он наклонился так низко, что Флэш чувствовал на своём лице его дыхание.

– Я не знаю, почему ты так стремаешься, – сказал Питер. Он скользнул рукой под сорочку Флэша, провёл ногтями по тазовой кости и положил ладонь ему на живот. – Может, потому что ты был на войне, и война тебя отравила, и теперь тебе кажется, что за каждый косой взгляд тебя отымеют всем взводом. Или потому что ты веришь, что попадёшь за это в ад. Или...

– Заткнись, – перебил его Флэш. – Заткнись.

Питер Квилл был страшно болтливым, он был болтливее всех, кого знал Флэш. Включая Питера Паркера.

И ещё Флэшу казалось, что Питер говорил о чём угодно, но только не о гейском сексе.

– К чему я, – упрямо продолжал Питер, – люди бегут в космос, когда их задалбливает это всё. В космосе всем насрать, Юджин, и бога в космосе тоже нет, я проверял.

– Да заткнись же ты!

Флэш сгрёб Питера за воротник куртки и дёрнул на себя. Тот замолчал, но взгляд его стал неприятным, колким и холодным, словно секундой раньше это был совсем другой человек. Это был парадокс: Флэш ничего не знал о Питере Квилле, но знал о нём всё до последней мелочи, каждый шрам на его теле (их было даже слишком много), и то, что Питер болтает без умолку, когда боится.

Наверное, они были не такими уж разными, наверное, где-то на Земле Питер тоже оставил огромный кусок себя и теперь тщетно пытался обрести его в космосе. В насмешливых словах было куда меньше насмешки, чем казалось на первый взгляд.

– Ты слишком сильно паришься, – сказал Питер. Он обхватил ладонями голову Флэша, приподнялся и поцеловал его в лоб. – Не дёргайся. Я сам всё сделаю.

 

Если что-то Питер и умел при всей своей болтовне, так это держать слово. Флэшу и впрямь не пришлось шевелиться. По крайней мере, ему не пришлось шевелиться целиком, потому что Питер решил оттрахать себя сам членом Флэша.

– Без рук, – хрипло сказал Питер, сдерживая гримасу. – Уж прости... дружище... я решил – хватит с тебя инородных предметов в теле. На сегодня.

– Заткнись, – машинально ответил Флэш.

Питер оставил на себе куртку, и когда он наклонился, почти соскользнув с члена, её края прошлись по коже на животе Флэша. Он выдохнул – ощущение было таким, словно ему врезали по затылку мешком.

 

Боль возвращалась, Флэш чувствовал её где-то на периферии, но Питер не позволял ему на ней сосредоточиться. Он говорил, нёс какую-то типичную квилловскую херню. Флэш с трудом воспринимал слова.

Они обошлись руками, когда спали в первый раз, во второй раз Питер был сверху. Тогда Флэш ещё передвигался по кораблю на ногах симбиота, и если кто-то и удивился этому, то не подал вида. Должно быть, они решили, что регенерации Флэша позавидует сам Росомаха.

Питер, конечно же, не купился.

– Это не твои ноги? – без обиняков спросил он.

– Что?

– Это, – терпеливо повторил Питер, – не твои ноги, дружище.

– В смысле?

– Ну, когда мы нашли тебя, ты был здоровенной чёрной тварью, дрейфующей в открытом космосе. Потом тварь куда-то делась, и на её месте появился человек. Без ног. Теперь ноги на месте. Отрастил? Ни за что не поверю. Ты недостаточно быстро восстанавливаешься, чтобы отрастить конечности за пару дней. Что это?

Питера тоже можно было понять. Он взял на свой корабль чужака и хотел быть готовым ко всему – и поэтому Флэш ему всё рассказал.

Питер Квилл был маловпечатлительным человеком, поэтому он просто пожал плечами.

– Я бы предпочёл, чтобы во всём этом, – и он сделал жест рукой, указывая на сбитые простыни, – участвовали только мы двое.

– Не пойдёт, – сказал ему Флэш, – Веном всегда со мной.

Флэш не был идиотом и прекрасно знал, что женщины, которые соглашались с ним спать, делились на три типа: те, которые любили его личность больше, чем тело; те, которые не были людьми, и которым, словами Питера, было «насрать»; и, может быть, всякие любительницы поэкспериментировать (для них Флэш стоял в одном ряду с байкерами, карликами и солистами панк-рок-групп).

Питер совершенно точно не был женщиной и Питер совершенно точно его не любил.

 

– Квилл вызывает Томпсона. – Питер щёлкнул пальцами над его лицом. – Приди в себя.

Он соскочил с кровати и теперь пытался натянуть штаны, подпрыгивая на одной ноге. Во Флэша он швырнул снятым с крючка белым халатом.

– Почему «Флэш», кстати? – спросил он, пока Флэш, приподнявшись на дрожащей руке, оттирал с себя сперму. – Как-то не приходило в голову спросить.

– Школьное прозвище, – хрипло ответил Флэш. – За скорость. Я был в школьной футбольной команде.

– Вау. Обижал маленьких, здоровяк?

Флэш поморщился. Голова у него кружилась, за пеленой эйфории он чувствовал настоящую боль – не в ногах, а почему-то в спине, вдоль линии хребта.

Прихрамывая, Питер подошёл к консоли рядом с одним из мониторов и щёлкнул таймером.

– Пять минут – и баиньки, – жизнерадостно объявил он. – Судя по твоей физиономии, действие обезболивающих заканчивается, а серотонин скоро выветрится. Ну и ладно. Проснёшься часов через восемь как новенький.

Он подобрал с пола простынь, встряхнул её и накинул Флэшу на ноги.

– Я вернусь, – сказал он. – Будем учиться ходить, «Флэш».

 


End file.
